


Home Economics Class

by tahmoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahmoh/pseuds/tahmoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak got to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Economics Class

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely unedited but I don't think I'm ever going to get around to rewriting a better version so this is what I have :) 
> 
> *Light Fluff*

Everyone in the class knew it, even if they weren’t told. Every opportunity he got, Castiel Novak would pair up with Dean Winchester. You could hear the footsteps run from one side of the room to the other, like he was in the olympics. The smile on Cas’ face the first time Dean said yes lit up the entire room. The frustration on Dean’s when Cas would rather stare at his beautiful green eyes and totally kissable lips then mix the ingredients together. At first, all they were were the two boys who always paired up in Home Economics and the strictly professional relationship was extremely one-sided in the beginning, with Castiel always the one ask Dean.

A few months in, no one else ever asked either one of them to be their partner, because they already knew they would reject them for each other. You could see them in the hallways together, Dean leaning on the locker beside Castiel’s, usually trying to annoy him and make him late for his next class, although whatever he tried was never enough because Castiel was always in his seat before the bell.

One month before the first semester was over, the boys were distraught, they had no classes together next semester but they didn’t let it affect their behaviour. Whenever they had to cook using dry ingredients, Dean would dip his fingers in the bowl and draw lines on his cheeks like war paint. Castiel would look at him as if he was crazy, but he soon allowed Dean to draw lines on his cheeks as well which promptly stopped after Dean grabbed a handful of flour and rubbed it into Castiel’s hair. If they made a mixture with vanilla flavouring, Castiel’s favourite, they would make extra for him to eat. He would stick his finger in the bowl and then put them in his mouth and whenever he did that, Dean would stop whatever he was doing and stared at the side of Castiel’s face. If you watched them the whole class, you would be shocked at how they managed to always be the first one done and with the prettiest looking dish, the teacher certainly was.

About 2 weeks before the last Home Ec class, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were late for the first time that year. In fact, they were late for all their classes that day, if not showing up at all counted as being “late”. But they weren’t in any kind of trouble, quite the opposite. You could find them at the nearby pier, where a festival was being held. Castiel was holding 2 stuffed animals, a seal and an elephant, which Dean had won for him at the claw machines. They didn’t really do much at the festival, mostly walking on the boardwalk and beach and eating the food.

When Dean tried to win Castiel a third stuffed animal, Castiel tried to help move the claw and Dean slapped his hand away, insisting he got it. Although Castiel was not in the least bit hurt, he decided to fake some tears and held his own hand as if it was broken. Dean instantly let go of the joystick, took Castiel’s hand and kissed it, going along with the scene. They couldn’t explain why, despite every stranger near them being able see it, but they felt the need to hold hands after that.

They had bought ice cream at the end of the day, but they only had enough money for one cone, so they shared it (not that they minded much). They would take turns licking it but Dean would always be the one holding it and whenever Castiel asked for some of the ice cream, Dean would lift the cone to his left, but not very far, it wasn’t necessary as Castiel was practically leaning on Dean as they walked down the pier, holding hands. At one point, Dean dabbed some ice cream on Castiel’s nose, and laughing, he went to clean it with his tongue. That was when the inevitable happened. Everyone knew it was going to eventually, even if they never talked about it. Castiel’s lips pressed up against Dean’s, his hands free from having to hold an ice cream cone on the back of Dean’s head, pulling them closer together. Dean wasn’t exactly shocked, but it was as though his nervous system shut down for a split second because he dropped the ice cream onto the wood. He closed his eyes and kissed Castiel back, subconsciously laying his hands on his hips. A few strangers who had seen them together earlier that day smiled as they looked at the two boys giggle after separating their lips from each other and as they walked back to town, holding hands. Even the strangers knew they would never let go of each other. And they didn’t, not for the rest of their lives.

 

They were inseparable. They were happy. Not once would you see them together without some part of their bodies touching. They practically lived together at Castiel’s house, since his dad was a single parent, he had to have multiple jobs, day and night and on weekends. All his siblings, and he had a lot, had already moved out or were always at a friends house. They would use the skills they learned from cooking in school to cook cakes for each other’s birthdays and sometimes they would even do it for no reason. On nights they couldn’t sleep, they would put on music and dance and cook in their boxers at 3am. One Saturday, Dean had to go home to “finish some business”, as he told Castiel. He was gone for almost 2 hours.

When Dean finally showed up at Castiel’s house with bruises on his face, he had tears in his eyes and was holding one suitcase with some clothes and hygiene products from his house. Most of his stuff was at Castiel’s anyways, so when his father yelled at him to get out and never come back, he didn’t need that long to pack up and leave. The rest of the night, Castiel hugged Dean on the couch and kissed his forehead. You couldn’t hear Dean cry, but Castiel could certainly feel his tears fall on his leg. Dean didn’t care about his father, he was an asshole anyways. The tears were because of Sammy, who had seen the entire thing. Dean finally walking into the house after a week and telling his father about Castiel, John hitting him, Dean wouldn’t fight back no matter how hard he got hit, and yelling. Dean storming upstairs, only to return in 15 minutes with the suitcase and leaving without another word. He swore he would make it up to Sammy for never visiting, take him to the carnival or something.

Dean never did take Sammy to the carnival. He didn’t make it up to him until 10 years after high school graduation, in which John didn’t allow Sammy to attend. Sammy had grown up and could go wherever he pleased, so he would not pass up the invitation to Lawrence, Kansas. It was a September wedding, the month of Castiel’s birthday and although they couldn’t get it on the exact date, it was good enough. Sammy had told Dean he much preferred to be called Sam, but Dean wouldn’t listen and referred to his best man as Sammy throughout the whole ceremony.

That day, any resentment Sammy had towards Castiel for getting his big brother kicked out of the house disappeared. Instead, he loved Castiel, although not in the way Dean loved him.

He knew Castiel was the only reason Dean hadn’t died of alcohol poisoning already, the reason Dean hadn’t put a bullet through his skull. He knew Dean hated himself his whole life up until he had met Castiel, and he thought that maybe Dean still hated himself a little, but if he did it was because Dean thought he didn’t deserve Castiel. The man who was taught to shoot deer at the age of 7 and who almost stabbed a boy at age 10 because he was picking on Sammy did not deserve a man who went through what would’ve made Dean a bitter, angry man, and still managed to be the kindest, most loving person he had ever met. Dean thought of his lover as a fallen angel, and he swore when lightning struck, the shadow of Castiel had wings sheltering a broken man.

The only reason Dean Winchester took Home Economics was because all the other classes were full and he needed the credit to graduate, but when he spoke these two words, he silently thanked whoever took up the last spot in drama for changing the surname of one Castiel Novak.  

  
_“I Do”_


End file.
